Нечестно
by B.E.S. - fR
Summary: Дополнение к фанфику "Вор, укравший у вора". …Китти безоговорочно любила отца, но нынешний праздник для неё был омрачён. Ведь пару месяцев назад они с Уолтером условились, что вернутся к вопросу о разводе после Дня Рождения мистера Гарстина. Она опасалась, что муж заговорит об этом, едва они приедут домой. (AU)


Начиналось всё хорошо. Свой День Рождения мистер Гарстин захотел отметить незатейливо — семейным ужином в расширенном составе. Пригласил дочерей с мужьями, внуков (кроме самого младшего, разумеется; такому крохе рано разъезжать по гостям), нескольких родственников, в том числе сестру Маргарет и зятя, пару-тройку давних друзей и их вторых половинок. Словом, за столом было человек пятнадцать.

За стол этот сели не сразу, гости долго обнимались, охали-ахали на тему «Давно мы не виделись! Как поживаешь?»

Уолтер ненадолго вышел, а когда собирался вернуться в гостиную, его перехватила Китти.

\- Тревога! - энергичным шёпотом объявила она, вцепившись в рукав мужа и сбив Уолтера с курса. Вместе с ним отшатнулась к стене. - Тётя Маргарет собирается читать свои стихи! - Её тон был полон неподдельного ужаса, но проскальзывало и заговорщическое веселье.

\- У тебя есть план эвакуации? - осведомился Уолтер в том же духе.

Но Китти не успела ответить - показалась тётя Маргарет, самолично выплывшая из гостиной на поиски недостающих слушателей.

\- Китти, мистер Фэйн, вот вы где! Идёмте же, мои дорогие.

Когда она отвернулась, Уолтер и Китти обменялись обречёнными взглядами, беззвучно прыснули и побрели за горе-поэтессой.

\- О ты, ты — та, что лик свой чудный Являешь нам всего однажды! - без объявления войны и на весьма высокой ноте начала тётя Маргарет, едва все расселись. Уолтер подпрыгнул в кресле.

Когда он бросил панический взор на жену, она едва уловимо подняла брови на миг, мол, то ли ещё будет.

Китти вернулась к своему обычному весу и действительно могла себе позволить светло-голубое платье с короткими рукавами и подолом выше колена, облегающее талию. Она умело подкрасилась, уложила локоны, не переборщив с лаком. Надела украшения, которые не отвлекали от наряда, а подчёркивали его достоинства. Она замечательно выглядела сегодня, имела полное право гордиться собой, но хотелось ей, чтоб гордился Уолтер. Китти нравилось, как он на неё смотрел – с галантным восхищением. Только оно не выходило за рамки хороших манер.

\- …Приходишь к счастливчикам или несчастным, Проклятьем становишься иль благословением! - заливалась тётя Маргарет, набирая обороты.

«Интересно, про что стихотворение? Про любовь? Про бессонницу? Про изжогу?» Уолтер едва сдержал мученическую гримасу. Пусть поэтическим даром он не обладал, но элементарный вкус у него был.

На третьем стихотворении бактериолог, в отличие от других присутствующих не имевший возможности выработать иммунитет к творчеству тёти Маргарет, начал нервно ёрзать. Неопытному глазу это не было заметно, но Китти-то видела. А звезда стихосложения вошла в раж.

Впрочем, чего у Уолтера было не отнять, так это умения погружаться в собственные мысли. Вскоре Китти поняла, что он отключил связь с реальностью и чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Счастливчик, невольно позавидовала она.

Китти безоговорочно любила отца, но нынешний праздник для неё был омрачён. Ведь пару месяцев назад они с Уолтером условились, что вернутся к вопросу о разводе после Дня Рождения мистера Гарстина. Она опасалась, что муж заговорит об этом, едва они приедут домой.

После девятого опуса миссис Гарстин объявила, что пора садиться за стол, иначе ужин остынет; и стала негласной любимицей компании, даже Китти не могла отрицать, что мать совершила благое дело.

За ужином-то и приключилась катастрофа. Чёрт дёрнул Альфреда Джоэла, крёстного Китти, пуститься в разглагольствования о внешней политике. Человек, который бывал в колониях пару раз и то проездом, начал рассуждать, как всё надо устроить в Южной Африке, Индии и Китае. Если б на Джоэла внезапно свалилась реальная власть, он не осуществил бы на практике и четверть того, к чему призывал в теории. Но сейчас он с пылом говорил про Китай и китайцев, про их никчёмность, необразованность и полную отсталость.

Китти вздрогнула, увидев огонёк в глазах Уолтера, напряжённый и острый. Нехороший. Однако начал Уолтер интеллигентно:

\- Вам не кажется, что не стоит стричь всех под одну гребёнку? – осведомился он, вытерев губы салфеткой. – Если на то пошло, в Британии тоже немало бедняков, многие не могут позволить себе образование.

\- Вы равняете нас с ними?! – ужаснулся Джоэл. – Они же дикари!

Если б они сидели не друг напротив друга, а рядом, Китти непременно сжала бы руку Уолтера. Но их разделал стол, и ей оставалось лишь наблюдать за тихой злобой мужа.

\- Неужели? – Уолтер положил салфетку подле тарелки. Человек спокойный и терпеливый, он многое мог стерпеть. Но не всё. Его жена была китаянкой, его дочь – наполовину китаянкой. А какой-то профан сидит и поливает грязью целый народ, о котором ничего по-настоящему не знает. – Эти дикари ещё полторы тысячи лет назад практиковали такую судебную систему, до которой и современной британской далеко. У них процветала наука, искусство, архитектура, медицина и гигиена, когда в Британии, как и во всей Европе, люди только плодили вшей и блох.

Джоэл покраснел, надулся, казалось, он вот-вот запыхтит подобно паровозу. И ведь впрямь запыхтел, точнее, пропыхтел:

\- По-вашему, я стану выслушивать поучения от человека, который сидит за этим столом лишь потому, что у беременной дочери моего друга не нашлось лучшей кандидатуры для брака?

\- Дядя Альфред! – возмутилась Китти.

\- Альфред! – одновременно с нею охнул мистер Гарстин.

\- Что, - в запале продолжил Джоэл, - думали, никто вокруг не умеет считать, или все поголовно поверят, что мальчик родился недоношенным?

Жена, судя по всему, стукнула его ногой под столом. Да он и сам уже жалел, что не прикусил язык.

\- Альфред! – гневно повторил мистер Гарстин.

Уолтер продолжал выглядеть спокойным.

\- Не понимаю, какое отношение моя личная жизнь имеет к моим взглядам на историю и культуру Китая. – Бактериолог даже слегка улыбнулся. – А Вам больше нечем заняться, кроме как подсчитывать сроки рождения чужих детей? Что ж, по крайней мере, я, в отличие от некоторых, точно знаю, чьего ребёнка воспитываю. – Взгляд его на миг переметнулся на миссис Джоэл.

Остывший и даже устыдившийся было Альфред вспыхнул с новой силой.

\- Как Вы смеете?! – Он, звучно отодвинув стул, поднялся, упёрся кулаками в столешницу и грозно наклонился в сторону Уолтера, уже при молчаливой поддержке обиженной супруги. – Немедленно извинитесь!

\- За что? – невозмутимо вопросил Уолтер. У него за плечами был солидный опыт по части публичных стычек, не раз доводилось защищать себя и Юй-лань от «доброжелателей». А кого он защищает теперь – Юй-лань или Китти?

\- Как за что? Вы оскорбили мою жену!

\- Я? – картинно изумился Уолтер. – Каким образом?

\- Вы сказали, что… - Джоэл осёкся. – Вы позволили себе намекнуть…

\- Я ни на что не намекал. Я только констатировал факт – мне доподлинно известно, кто отец моего сына. А Вы, значит, восприняли это как намёк по поводу Вашей жены? И Вам не стыдно? То есть, - Уолтер опять посмотрел на женщину, но уже не мельком, - вот она, благодарность за долгие годы семейной жизни, за домашний уют, за рождённых и воспитанных детей – стоит кому-то что-то сказать, и Ваш муж сразу думает худшее, причём о Вас. – Он снова воззрился на Джоэла и осудительно цокнул языком. – Нехорошо.

Вечер был безнадёжно испорчен.

На обратном пути в машине висело неловкое молчание.

Дома Китти поблагодарила и отпустила экономку, несколько часов исполнявшую обязанности няни, покормила и снова уложила Эрика. Уже в своей комнате долго стояла перед зеркалом, пристально вглядывалась в отражение. Красива, но что толку? Китти вздохнула, сбросила туфли, стянула чулки и принялась раздражённо снимать украшения, потом избавилась от платья. Переодеваться в длинную ночнушку не хотелось, на задворках мозга маячила необоснованно оптимистичная мысль – «А вдруг?», но Китти понимала, сколь безнадёжен сей оптимизм.

За минувшие недели она не раз, не два и не десять подумывала ночью прийти к мужу, повторить былой подвиг (Китти не сомневалась: как ни кощунственно, её приход к Уолтеру после похорон Чарли был лучшим, что она сделала в жизни). Но она знала, что теперь Уолтер не станет с ней спать в своей комнате – комнате, где на полке стоит фотография с Юй-лань, а рядом сидит игрушечный медвежонок с выцветшим бантом.

Эрик расплакался, и Китти, накинув халат, поспешила в детскую. Переодела ребёнка, но её мальчик, обычно такой дисциплинированный по младенческим меркам, не унимался. Она пыталась убаюкать, а он надрывался пуще прежнего. Возможно, Эрику передавалась нервозность мамы. Китти и укачивала малыша, и массировала ему животик, и пела колыбельные, и уговаривала – не помогало.

Она знала, что сегодня-завтра Уолтер снова предложит обсудить развод. Китти обдумывала, как уговорить его повременить до Рождества, а потом поняла, что занимается полнейшей ерундой, растягивает то, что необходимо сразу оборвать. Она не хотела, чтоб Уолтер оставался до Рождества. Она хотела, чтоб он остался насовсем. Надо пойти и сказать о своём желании, и Китти почти убедила себя, что поступит именно так, едва Эрик утихнет. Но стоило Уолтеру – при полном пижамном параде - появиться в детской, решимость сдулась словно проткнутый шарик.

\- Всё в порядке? – Бактериолог подошёл вроде бы не спеша, но быстро. Тревожно посмотрел на Эрика, затем на неё.

\- Не могу его успокоить, - признала Китти, досадуя на себя. – Неважная из меня мать… - Эта мысль посещала её гораздо чаще, чем большинство других «начинающих» матерей, и причина была не столько в Эрике, сколько в предыдущем ребёнке. Китти так и не простила себя за тот аборт; Уолтер-то простил, она знала, но ей от этого было не намного легче.

\- Не говори глупостей. - Уолтер безошибочно угадывал её мысли и сожалел, что не может помочь от них избавиться. – Ты замечательная мама. – Если сейчас забрать у Китти Эрика, она воспримет это как косвенное подтверждение своих слов и опасений.

Уолтер погладил сына по голове, задержал ладонь на затылке, второй рукой будто невзначай изменив положение младенца столь ловко, что Китти и не заметила. Эрик для приличия ещё похныкал, но унялся быстро. Вскоре он спокойно смотрел на родителей своими не по годам, точнее, не по месяцам умными глазами. Не голубыми, а тёмно-синими, как у отца.

Непонятно отчего, в этот момент к Китти пришла мысль, не посещавшая её прежде: вдруг Уолтеру уже вконец надоело откладывать развод? Вдруг ему не терпится поскорее вернуться к свободной жизни, да он не знает, как попрозрачнее намекнуть, боится обидеть?

Если она не прояснит всё сейчас, то не прояснит никогда – больше не наберётся смелости.

\- Уолтер. – Губы резко пересохли, и она их облизнула. – Я… Ты…

Он взглянул на неё серьёзно, будто говоря: «Я весь внимание».

\- Я знаю, ты собираешься снова обсудить развод. – Ей показалось, или он впрямь напрягся? По крайней мере, признаков радостного нетерпения не выказал. Хотя, Уолтер умеет контролировать эмоции. Будь проклята эта его сдержанность! Китти плыла в тумане, не видя кругом ни одного маяка, ни единого спасительного огонька-ориентира. Ладно, будь что будет. Она едва подавила желание зажмуриться. – Скажи, ты не хотел бы остаться? – От волнения она стала тараторить: - Только, пожалуйста, не соглашайся из чувства долга, приличия, жалости или чего-то там ещё! Я спрашиваю о твоём желании, именно о желании. Не для меня и не для Эрика, а для тебя самого, понимаешь? – Она чувствовала, что щеки пылают, но не отводила взгляда.

\- Да, понимаю...

Она боялась, что не расслышит его ответа из-за своего неистового сердцебиения. А Уолтер… Уолтер и сам боялся. Он хотел ответить, но молчал. Размышлял, правильно ли всё понял.

Китти не выдержала.

\- Ты останешься? – не раздражённо, не требовательно, а опасливо спросила она.

\- Да, - ответил он негромко и просто.

Китти и осмелела, и оробела одновременно.

\- Надолго? – Голос её совсем стих.

\- На сколько захочешь.

\- Значит, навсегда.

Он улыбнулся почти незаметно, но Китти прекрасно знала, что для Уолтера ширина улыбки отнюдь не показатель глубины чувств. На неё саму нахлынули восторг и облегчение, эта смесь ударила в голову похлеще любого алкоголя. А когда муж поцеловал её в висок, она поняла, что Уолтер взволнован ничуть не меньше неё, что он тоже не решался сказать, но не хотел уходить!

Она беспечно рассмеялась, Уолтер последовал её примеру.

Он думал, что после сегодняшнего Китти захочет поскорее расторгнуть их брак и получить свободу. Нет, порой он замечал, что жене нравится быть рядом с ним, но не позволял себе в это поверить, чтоб потом не разочароваться, не испытывать боль. А сейчас сердце аж подпрыгнуло, упоительно радостно.

Эрик зевнул. Скоро Китти положила его в колыбельку и, выпрямившись, какое-то время смотрела на их мальчика. Как и Уолтер, пристроившийся за ней. Его руки обвились вокруг её талии; склонившись, он уткнулся подбородком в шею жены. Китти блаженно прикрыла глаза. Уолтер прижал её к себе покрепче и хрипло предложил:

\- Пойдём к тебе.

Китти поразилась тому, что лишь кивнула, а не схватила мужа за шиворот и не ринулась в свою спальню на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Перед уходом из спальни Китти оставила лампу на столике включённой, поэтому в комнате было светло. И тепло, но не душно.

В шаге от кровати Китти замерла, хотелось растянуть момент - особое удовольствие от предвкушения. Ещё она волновалась, но и это было по-своему приятно.

Уолтер опять стоял позади неё. Она не спешила оборачиваться, и он сам развязал её пояс, плавно распахнул и спустил с плеч Китти халат, который соскользнул вниз и бесшумно приземлился на пол. Она осталась в одной шёлковой сорочке. Китти кожей ощущала, что Уолтер вот-вот дотронется до её спины, нетерпеливое ожидание вспыхнуло покалыванием вдоль позвоночника и моментально разошлось по всему телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах.

От первого же прикосновения её бросило в жар.

Костяшками пальцев Уолтер провёл по линии позвоночника Китти, по лопатке, по бретельке к ключице.

\- Так глупо, - усмехнулся он и выставил ладонь вперёд, чтоб Китти было видно, - руки дрожат.

\- Действительно, - приглушённо откликнулась она, поднося свою руку к руке Уолтера. – Вот глупость-то. – Её пальцы тоже подрагивали.

Китти приложила ладонь к ладони мужа, глянула на Уолтера через плечо, встав вполоборота. Их пальцы переплелись, сжались. А потом был поцелуй, такой желанный и долгожданный.

Разомлевшая Китти полностью развернулась к мужу, заключившему её в объятья. Она лихорадочно расстёгивала пуговицы на пижамной рубашке Уолтера, а он целовал Китти в губы, щёки, подбородок, изгиб шеи. Потом замер и произнёс негромко, но твёрдо:

\- Я люблю тебя, Китти.

С её уст сорвался стон, полный глубочайшего разочарования. В следующий миг она почувствовала, что расстроившийся Уолтер собрался отстраниться. Он неправильно всё истолковал, и Китти поспешно выпалила:

\- Это нечестно! Нечестно… - Посмотрела ему в глаза. Он всегда признавался первым. Она подспудно надеялась, что хоть сейчас будет по-другому, но снова упустила шанс. – Я первая должна была сказать.

Его губы тронула тёплая улыбка.

\- Так скажи.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Уолтера жадно блеснули.

\- Ещё раз.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Только сейчас она осознала, как долго и сильно он хотел услышать эти слова когда-то.

\- Ещё.

\- Я люблю тебя, - горячо прошептала Китти, стягивая с мужа рубашку.

Уолтер подхватил жену на руки и шагнул к постели.

Было то, чему он явно научился не с ней, и Китти окатила ревность. Обидно было представлять Уолтера с другой женщиной, притом с конкретной.

Зачем? Своими никому не нужными раздумьями она может испортить один из лучших моментов в жизни! Уолтеру ведь ничуть не легче. Может быть, прямо сию секунду он задаётся вопросом – как у Китти и Чарли всё было здесь, в этой самой постели, прикасалась ли она к Таунсенду так же, как сейчас прикасается к нему, шептала ли те же самые слова, которые сейчас шепчет Уолтеру? И нет слов, которые развеяли бы его сомнения, ничего, что она могла бы сказать только ему. Хотя, нет, есть же, есть!

\- Уолтер. – Просто чтобы он знал, что она думает о нём и ни о ком больше. Они оба сейчас так уязвимы, но полностью доверят друг другу. Это и страшно, и невыразимо сладко. – Уолтер…

Господи, какое счастье, что он у неё был первым! И она у него. Этого ничто не изменит. Никто не изменит.

\- Китти…

Всё было совсем не так, как в их первом браке. Даже не так, как тем ранним утром, когда они зачали Эрика. Первооткрывательский восторг переплетался с опытом, наработанным и ошибками, и удачами.

Странно быть обязанной своим счастьем двум соперницам. Китти думала об этом, разглядывая лицо Юй-лань на фотографии в комнате Уолтера.

Младенец есть младенец, и при всём своём спокойном нраве Эрик периодически подавал голос. Уолтер и Китти вставали к нему попеременно. На рассвете, выйдя из детской, Китти неожиданно для себя свернула в комнату мужа. Она не знала, зачем, но ей хотелось посмотреть на Юй-лань.

Скорее всего, снимок был сделан в городе – в Шанхае, а то и в Лондоне. Типичный портрет для будущего семейного альбома.

Грустно осознавать, что кусочек сердца Уолтера всегда будет принадлежать кому-то другому. Но ненавидеть эту женщину Китти не могла. Не только потому, что та умерла молодой. Помимо ревности Китти испытывала благодарность. Уолтер однажды проговорился, что Юй-лань его отвадила от экспериментов над собой. Спохватившись, он не стал рассказывать дальше, замолчал аки индийская гробница, злясь на себя за излишнюю болтливость. Однако Китти и этого было достаточно, остальное она сообразила без дальнейших подсказок. Получается, если б не Юй-лань, Уолтер мог бы умереть – мучительно, бессмысленно, в тоске и ненависти. Думать об этом было по-настоящему страшно.

Китти продолжала изучать черты Юй-лань, держа рамку с фотографией. Подушечки пальцев замерли в миллиметре от стекла, из-под которого на неё смотрели раскосые глаза, экзотически красивые, полные счастья и светлых надежд.

\- Мне жаль, что с тобой так случилось. Как бы там ни было, спасибо тебе.

Дверь открылась не резко, но достаточно быстро, чтобы вздрогнувшая Китти не успела вернуть снимок на полку.

Уолтер смотрел на неё, нахмурившись. В этой хмурости было недоумение и строгая настороженность. Опровергая не произнесённое обвинение, Китти замотала головой.

\- Я не собиралась ничего делать с фотографией, честное слово!

Это было так искренне, что Уолтер поверил. Вопрос во взгляде оставался, но настороженность схлынула.

\- Мне просто… захотелось посмотреть. Не знаю, почему. – Китти бережно возвратила снимок на законное место. – Мы можем поставить его на столик в гостиной. Вместе с другими семейными фотографиями.

\- На столике в гостиной нет семейных фотографий, - напомнил Уолтер рассеянно.

\- Я надеюсь, будут. – Китти вздохнула. Фотографий с первого брака не осталось – ни один из них не видел смысла их хранить. - Нам надо сфотографироваться - и вдвоём, и с Эриком.

\- Хорошая идея. - Уолтер притянул её к себе и обнял.

Китти приникла щекой к его плечу.

\- Мне было очень хорошо сегодня. – Сообразив, что первый раз они занялись любовью ещё до полуночи, Китти хихикнула. - И вчера тоже.

\- …И позавчера, - ухмыляясь, продолжил цепочку Уолтер.

\- Нет, позавчера мне было плохо, - с немного нарочитой, однако неподдельной жалобностью выдала Китти. – Я знала, что после папиного Дня Рождения придётся снова заговорить о разводе. Я боялась, что ты уйдёшь.

\- Я боялся, что тебе не терпится меня выпроводить. – Он погладил её по волосам.

Китти прижалась к нему ещё сильнее.

Воспоминание о Дне Рождения тестя и вчерашнем вечере навело Уолтера на мысль:

\- Надо будет извиниться перед женой твоего крёстного.

\- Перед самим крёстным ты извиняться не собираешься?

\- Нет, не собираюсь.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. – Китти тихонько вздохнула. – Но он не плохой, только порой так увлекается, что теряет чувство меры. Не хочу, чтоб вы стали врагами.

\- Я не намереваюсь вызывать его на дуэль.

\- Весьма разумно, потому что он отличный стрелок.

\- Да я вообще разумный. В основном.

Когда они завтракали, за окном раздался традиционный жизнерадостный лай соседского пса, которого вывели на прогулку.

Китти вспомнилось, как они с Уолтером больше года назад обсуждали домашних животных, выясняли, кто всё-таки лучше – кошка или собака.

\- Мне кажется, стоит взять щенка, когда Эрик подрастёт. Я помню, ты говорил, что у тебя нет времени на собаку, но ты ведь тогда был один. Ребёнку будет полезно научиться о ком-то заботиться.

\- Веский довод. – Уолтер лукаво улыбнулся. – Может, ты и права – собака неплохая идея. Тем более что котёнка* я уже завёл.

[*С английского «kitty» может переводиться как «котёнок» или «киса»; прим. авт.]

_Конец_

7


End file.
